wedding? what!
by magiclover.215
Summary: Shining decides to do a social experiment by having all the master course memebers be married. Chaos ensues
1. Chapter 1

As the boys of thecmaster course dorm lounged in one of the living rooms, one of the foreigners, Cecil looked around curiously.

"Where is my beloved haruka?" Syo looked around as well.

"Now that you mention it i haven't seen nanami since breakfast either. Weird, she's usually right next to us so not having her around feels like a

missing limb or something." Just then they heard the click clack of her heels. They looked up and fell out their chairs anime style. Haruka appeared

around the corner in a wedding dress. (Feel free to imagine what it looks like. Google it or imagine your dream wedding dress.) Masato stuttered as he

stood . "N-n-nanami-san what are you doing in a WEDDING DRESS!" She looked over at him innocently and told him," shining told me that I had to

wear it." Just then they heard the obnoxious laughter they knew so well. 'Oh boy.'

Sorry it took so long for this to come out the device i used to write it was taken away. ( baka okaa-san!). Anyway. Hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2: the wedding

Shining saotome appeared the way he always did: with a bang! A tile on the roof opened up to where shining jumped down in a gold feathered mask

and a rainbow colored tuxedo.(fashion disaster). Striking a pose, shining said,"Helloooo everybodyyyyyyyy. I'm sure you have questioooooonssssssah,

so go aheaddddah!" Immediately all the boys broke out with similar versions of "What is going on?" And "Who is nanami marrying." (Well except na-

chan but he's cool with everything. Or camus,ranmaru, and ai but that's mostly cause they don't care.) Shining held up his hand to call their attention.

"Now, now call dowwwwwwwn gentlemmmmmmen. Let me explainnnnnnah. You seeeee, i decided to run a tesssssto. You all will be marrying ms.

Nanammmmmmmi and if by the time i deccciddddo the test is oveeeeer and all of yoooou are stilll marrieeeed, i will lift the no love rulllle for the whole

agencccccyyyyyy. The rule is broken for alll of you so feel free to do whhhhhhaaattttteveeeeeeerr. For now though, leeeets get you to your

wedddingah. The boys looked over at nanami who stared in desbelief. She raised her hand," Unno, what happes if we fail?" Ringo who had just walked

in with hyuuga carrying tuxedos for the boys answered," Then you will be divorced and have to move to different locations so you wont try to break the

rule." Tossing the tuxes on the table, hyuuga said, "get dressed. We'll take haruka with us so you can get ready." With that, the three teachers walked

out. Haruka stopped to look back at her now fiancee's. "I promise I'll do my best with this marriage, so please dont divorce me!" She pleaded bowing

at the waist. (Which was hard. You know cause she's in a wedding dress.)" Cecil smiled at her and replied," No need to worry, haruka. Marrying you is

a dream come true so i would never leave you." The rest of starish and one fourth of quartet night smiled at her. Nanami smiled back and rushed out

the door after the teachers.

[~~~~TIME SKIP BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT~~~~]

When the boys arrived at the church they had been taken to they stood in awe of the magnificence of it. On the inside of the church there were six

pillars made of pure porcelain on each side of the building. The roof had i tricate designs and swirls on it in cream color . The pews were onyx colored

with bright pink tulips adorning the sides. The aisle was covered in a white carpet and at the end stood haruka. The sunlight from the big stained glass

Windows on the top shone through onto her coverng her in a glow like an angel. Noticing them she smiled warmly, making their hearts lurch. Walking

down the aisle,they joined her at the alter, noticing the agency amd even heavens. (The three man group I'm too lazy too think of the other four.)

Shining stood at the alter in front of nanami. When they took gheir place, he began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to

witness the joining of these men and this women. Before we begin, does anyone have any reason why these twelve should not be married." He recited

in a solemn voice. When no one rose their hand, he continued. Turning to haruka, he asked, " nanami haruka,do you take ittoki otoya,jinguji

ren,shinomiya natsuki,hijirikawa masato,kurusu syo,ichinose tokiya, aijima cecil, reiji kotobuki, kurosaki ranmaru,mikaze ai, and cryzard camus to be

your lawfully wedded husbands? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death due you part?" She looked at shining

with a determined look on her face."I do." Turning to the boys he said," and you (time skip the names), do you take nanami haruka to be your lawfully

wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer till death due you part?" "We do." They answered in unison. Ringo

handed shining the box of rings. As each person put them on,(you know the colors of starish. Brown for reiji, icy blue for camus, silver for ranmaru

and light blue for ai) the diamonds in them sparkling brightly. Shining continued." By the power vested in me, i now pronounce you husbands and wife.

You may now kiss the bride." The boys stepped up and took turns kissing haruka sweetly. (In order she met them. Red, orange, yellow, blue, pink,

purple, green,brown, silver, light blue, and icy blue.) They all walked down the aisle, heading towards the reception hall.

The reception ceremony was very formal with the newlyweds sitting at a long table in the and the boys had changed into more

comfortable clothes. A simple pink dress for her and black jeans and thier signature color for the boys. When they did the first dance, they all took

turns dancing with was beautiful. All the new husbands had endearing and loving smiles on their faces as they danced with their wife. Their

families came to the wedding. Haruka's older twin brother's almost got killed for flirting with her by ranmaru.( well only hikaru. He and hibeki are my

kc. As are every family not seen or mentioned much in the anime or the manga. Also haruka calls the two hika-nii and hibe-nii.) When it was finally

eaded back to the master urse dorm and had a big sleepover in one of the living rooms. All of starish and one fourth of quartet night were thinking, " i

just married the love of my life." They all fell into a contented and peaceful sleep on the floor. Except for haruka who lay awake." This is going to be an

interesting time. Here we go." She thought in slight exasperation. Roling on her side and tucking into reiji, she too fell into a deep sleep.

I'm sorry if i rushed that, I'm just super lazy and kind of having writer's block. Also my updates are kind irregular so please don't curse my name. For

the next chapters i think im going to do just life as newlyweds. Give me ideas people! What do you want to see? Leave it in the reviews please and

lastly for flirting in the hallway redux, i hope it's easier to read


End file.
